The Moth And The Flame
by JessWho
Summary: I've done Alex/Ray, Alex/Viv and Shaz/Gene, but now its time for some serious GALEX smut. So completely and utterly plotless!


A/N: You have no idea how hard this was to write, it took me 3 days to finish. I think I have exhausted all my Galex smut in one sitting and erm, the desk scene was was originally going to be be Shaz/Guv. I am a full on Galex girl, but for some reason I find Alex/Ray, Alex/Viv and Shaz/Gene easier... but hey I've done my best!

Please accept this as an apology for If An Illusion Is All I Have, because I only I've only just finished and sent the next chapter for beta-ing. My bad!

* * *

With an abrupt burst of kinetic energy the side door leading out of Luigi's and onto the fire escape opened noisily to feminine giggles and a deep resonating chuckle and then the door closed again.  
Gene supporting himself with the employment of the iron railing, bowed and offered his hand to Alex.  
"Ever the gentlemen, Mr. Hunt," she smiled while taking his hand, and uncurled from her cross legged position on the floor to stand somewhat unsteadily in front of him.  
"Up you go, Bols!" Gene playfully lifted her onto the first step.  
Alex turned around, her nose crinkled as though trying to grasp a difficult concept, which was not something Gene got to witness often, "How'd you do that?"  
"Bolly, I might be pissed, but I think you'll find I am still in full control of all my facilities."  
"Is that so?" Alex pulled him forward by the waist band of his trousers, "Prove it, show me," her voice a whisper against his ear.  
With hands that trembled at the temptation, he replied straight faced with a simple, "Your pissed!" which only succeeded in causing Alex to throw her head back, laughing and exposing the length of her pale throat to his approving gaze.  
Just as soon as her head had fallen back in amusement it snapped back, her face closer then before, "Don't think I can handle it?"  
"You'd be surprised."  
She pretended to chew that over then replied, "I doubt it," she fought against the irresistible tug at the corner of her mouth, "But I'm willing to be proved wrong just this once," this time she allowed her smile to blossom into something seductive, "Only if you're up to it. After all you've put a lot of alcohol away yourself, Mister Hunt"  
"You saying I'm not up to the challenge?" he growled.  
"Not at all, just that it would be understan-"  
He crashed his mouth down onto her partially open one. The pressure of his lips bruising as his tongue plundered her mouth, muffling her words.  
"Jesus Christ you don't shut up!" He spoke with mild irritation.  
"Maybe your not kissin-" the rest of her sentence became a squeak of excitement when his hands grabbed her behind and pulled her into him. He forced her to move mouths attached up the stairs as he advanced forward.  
Alex's foot caught on one metal step, and she fell in slow motion. Gene's body bracing itself, one arm around her waist and the other somewhere above her head.  
They landed softly, his body knelt above hers. Alex pulled him closer, until she could only feel the weight and heat of him. He groaned, Alex's breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples hard through the thin layer of her shirt as her mouth sucked at his collar bone, drawing blood up beneath the surface of his skin.  
Gene lifted himself off her with a heavy sigh for having to disturb his own contentment, "Lady B, get that lovely arse up those steps, now!" he slapped her bottom lightly as she started up the stairs at an almost run in her eagerness.  
"I'm dirty," Alex said smiling at the easy destruction of her clothes in such a short period.  
"Filthy more like," he grumbled, softly embracing her ear lobe between his lips for the gentlest of kisses.  
Alex's key scrapped around the lock as she tried with frustration to get it home, "Stop! Stop it a minute," she said moving away from Gene and opening the door with a triumphant grin, she turned to bring Gene back to her, only to find Gene shuffling his feet in awkward discomfort.  
"Gene?"  
He looked up at Alex, his expression decidedly sober and his eyes shuttered against any emotions, "I should go before you do anything you'll regret," Gene adverted his gaze from her face and instead focused on something far off in her flat.  
"I don't want you to go," she said, hating him for making her sound so lost.  
"Your drunk you don't know what you want."  
"It's not the alcohol I was finding so intoxicating," Alex looked directly into his eyes as he assessed her, "At least kiss me again before you leave," she grabbed his coat sleeve, not an effective trap, but enough to regain his attention before he ran for the hills.  
She pressed her lips, swollen and smudged with lipstick to his unresponsive ones, "Don't make beg," she breathed against his mouth between the enticing press of her lips. At the tease of her tongue he growled, his primal instincts kicking in.  
After having devoured her neck, he skimmed a kiss over each of her closed eyes, "I have to go," he said releasing her, "Sweet dreams."  
Alex watched dumbfounded as he walked away. "Gene," she called to him from the landing. He stood listening to her from the step where they had first kissed.  
Hoping he wouldn't think her a fool, she gave him an order, "Kiss me again tomorrow."

~#~

Alex had been sat at her desk since 8.30am watching CID slowly filtered in, when her phone rang.  
"Detective Inspector Drake, how may I-"  
"Its me," Gene interrupted her, "Pretend I'm someone wasting Police time, hang up and ring me back."  
Although perplexed she did as instructed, "I will inspect no such thing and I suggest you don't ring back or my charming DCI will have you arrested for wasting Police time," she threw the phone into its cradle, all of CID staring at her, she returned their inquiring eyes a look of practiced fury before retrieving the phone.  
"Its Alex," she said into the receiver.  
"My office, Now!"  
"Yes, Sir." after a few seconds she hung up. Still confused Alex got up from her desk, passing a smirking DC Carling on her way into Gene Hunt's office.

She heard rather then saw the door locking behind her and was greeted by Gene's hands turning her to him, so he could press his mouth down on hers for the briefest of caresses.  
"There kissed you, happy now?" he asked standing tall.  
"Do that again and I will be."  
So he did, with a kiss as gentle as the beating of a moth's wing, then harder until she was whimpering and her body had yielded to his own, allowing him to lead her backwards to his desk.  
With an encouraging shove, she perched on the hard glossy wood as he stood between her legs, his mouth searching hers.  
Gene left a trailed of warm kisses along her jaw and down the column of Alex's smooth neck, his callous fingers releasing ivory-coloured buttons from her silken shirt to allow his mouth to find new expanses in which to honour with the contact of his kisses. Alex mewed girlishly when his attentive tongue flirted with the swell of her breast, his paw like hand fondling the weight in his palm.  
_'This is how it feels to allow oneself to be seduced by the Might Gene Hunt,'_ she thought, her skin feverish under his experienced touch, her body responding to every intimate stroke of his fingers across the bare flesh of her ribs.  
"Alex," he spoke the letters of her name as though it was a serenade, she nodded acknowledging the pinnacle of their courtship. His senses narrowing to that of touch as he blindly groped the hem of Alex's skirt, lifting it as his hands accosted nylon and lace to the delicate skin beneath. He moaned into her shoulder as his hand grazed over her suspender belt in the course of bunching the fabric of her skirt about her hips so he could get closer to her.  
Alex wrapped her legs around him her gentleness lost in the haze of their arousal as she used her body to bring him to her, her hands brushing beneath his jacket forcing it from his shoulders to land in puddle of blue on the ground. Provoked into action by her wanton moans, a certain part of his anatomy made its presence known through the coarseness of his trousers, he pulled her to her feet, spun her around and manipulated her dazed form over the desk. Stood at her side Gene watched his hand as it skittered over her behind to the scrap of damp lace covering her centre, Alex grounded her approval into his palm and he found a split in her underwear, his cock twitched in delight, _'Crouchless, Lord have mercy'_  
With renewed animation he released himself from his constraints and positioned himself directly behind her, kicked her feet apart and barely probing at the apex of her thighs before entering her fully. He stiffened inside her, she was tight and searingly hot, he throbbed at the torment of having to battle his own desire for satisfaction. She tilted her hips to meet his long slow thrusts, before he began his attack in earnest. He handled her waist in a bruising grip, forcing himself deeper.  
Alex moans were unarticulated and he held his hand over her plush lips to keep her from crying out. She struggled against him, pushing back onto him in a half-hearted attempt to get the upper hand, but he carried on regardless, bombarding her with a storm of deep thrusts, her hips trapped against his desk already smarting from the onslaught as she sobbed in pleasure, begging into his palm for release.  
One handedly he secure both her wrist against her lower back so her cheek was made to rest on the cold, scared surface of his desk. He could feel his climax brewing inside him as he felt her body narrow and shake beneath his frenzied movements until with a muffled shriek she tipped over into euphoria, her body spasming in ecstasy and with a relished assault of his hips, he sunk his teeth into her neck and came, a growl leaving through the teeth that marked her skin.  
He laid above her, lazily kissing the sting from her neck, uttering her name gently as he roused her. With a kiss on her spine and a low moan he got off her body, greedily consuming the sight of Alex blissed out as he tucked his shirt in.  
"Christ your beautiful," he exclaimed when she finally moved to sit on his desk, skirt around her hips, shirt gapping to reveal her breasts covered in lace, his gaze simmering as it feasted on her long slender legs, one stocking loose and rolled down to her ankle, "Pull yourself together, the flat above Luigi's has been broken into," he winked, "I think we should spend the next hour or two securing the scene," his smile was unreserved as he knelt before her, watching her fix her shirt in place while he slid her stocking up, ogling every exposed part of her as he clipped it in place and moved to help her smooth her skirt down firm hands on her behind.

~#~

They left the office together. Alex positively glowing and despite knowing she must of smelled like Gene and sex, lent down behind Ray startling him awake as she shouted, "Oh and Ray!" Certain she had his attention and all of CID, she continued, "I know it was you that put my number in half of London's phone boxes. I hope you don't mind, but I returned the favour. I'm sure there are plenty of men in parliament desperate for a bit of your poodle hair arse," a clamour of laughter erupted as she trotted to catch up with Gene, "A robbery you say?" she smiled up at him in rapture.


End file.
